Playing House
by ninewood
Summary: Taking place during Breaking Glass, Rumplestiltskin helps Belle babysit Neal.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was angry that we didn't see Belle baby-sitting Neal.  
><strong>_

Chapter One

"Hush now," Belle said while holding Neal in her arms and he cried. She was surprised when Mary Margaret called and asked her to come over and babysit while Mary Margaret and David had a night out, but holding a baby in her arms caused a warm feeling to move through Belle.

"_This might be good practice for when we have kids,"_ she thought and smiled, thinking about having a baby with her husband. She wondered if it was too soon, but she hoped the idea of having children would help Rumplestiltskin heal from being resurrected after killing Pan, being Zelena's prisoner and losing his son. She gently rocked Neal, but the baby kept crying and she sighed, pressing her lips together.

"I need some help," she said softly and walked to the couch, sat down and removed the smart phone from her purse.

_Gold's pawnshop_

Rumplestiltskin looked at the dagger while the overhead light sparkled on the silver blade and he moved his fingers over the smooth surface. He knew he should have given Belle the real dagger back after he replaced it with the fake dagger he had given her, but he just couldn't part with it. For over three hundred year he never let anyone touch let alone use the dagger and the idea of someone doing it again caused a cold chill to move through him. The first person to use the dagger against him was Elsa's sister, Anna, but she did so to prevent him from hurting her.

"I do admit she had guts even if she was annoying," he said with a small smile. He wasn't angry that Belle had used the fake dagger to make him tell Elsa where Anna was, but it wasn't to hurt Elsa. If she had come with just Emma Swan or alone, he might have told her the truth. It was because Hook was with them and the old feelings he had for Hook still hurt even after all this time. Seeing Hook with Emma made his stomach churn and he thought it an insult to his son.

"_How can she even look at that cockroach? After everything Bae did. After what Zelena did…,"_ he thought.

Suddenly a flash of memory of Zelena filled his mind as he started shaking and the dagger fell to the floor with a small thud. He sank to the floor when he pulled his knees up and placed his head in his hands. He felt pain roaring through his body as she laughed and he closed his eyes, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. He saw her face behind his eyes and could feel her touch as he grinded his teeth together to stop from screaming. He sobbed out a breath as the tears dribbled down his chin and splashed on his tie. He opened his eyes, but didn't see the pawnshop. He saw darkness and could feel the cold metal of the bars against his back. His heart slammed in his chest as he fought the fear of being caged and tilted his head back.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted when the memory faded and he reached over with a shaking hand, picking the dagger off the floor. With a small grunt, he got up when he placed the dagger back in the wall safe and closed the door. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand when his smart phone buzzed and he picked the smart phone off the counter, looking at the screen. **BELLE** flashed on the screen when he composed himself, pushed the button and held the smart phone to his ear.

"Hello, Darling," he said then leaned against the display case and sniffed.

"Are you alright?" she asked when he mentally kicked himself and sighed.

"Yes," he lied and wondered how many lies he will have to tell before she learned the truth and leave him forever. "What is that sound?"

"I'm baby-sitting for Mary Margaret and David, but the baby won't stop crying. Please come and help me," she said and he smiled, shaking his head. He knew she didn't have as much experience with babies as he did and a quick flash of her hold their baby moved across his mind, making a cool shiver go up and down his spine.

"I'll be right there," he said, ending the call, placing the smart phone in his pocket and walked to the door. He locked the door then turned the sign around to read CLOSED and vanished in a puff of purple smoke. He had been to David and Mary Margaret's apartment back when the apartment belonged to Mary Margaret and Emma and smiled when Belle walked closer after the purple smoke cleared. She held Neal in her arms as he looked at the crying baby and held his arms out. "Give him to me."

Belle handed Neal to him as Rumplestiltskin held him in his arms and gently rocked him.

"Now, now, Dearie, what is all this fuss?" he asked when he gently lifted Neal to his shoulder and gently patted his back.

"Is he ill?" Belle asked and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"No, I don't think so. Have you fed him?"

"Yes, he drank the whole bottle."

"Did you change his diaper?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"Then he either misses his mama and papa or….," he said when Neal made a loud burp and something wet moved down Rumplestiltskin's shoulder and back. He remembered the feeling as he sighed and looked at Belle. "He needed burping."

"What happened?" Belle asked.

"He spit up on me," he said with a smile and moved Neal back, seeing the spit up dribbling down Neal's chin and neck.

"Oh," Belle said when she moved behind Rumplestiltskin and saw the spit up on the back of his suit jacket and some of the spit up was on the floor. "Take your jacket off and I'll clean it."

Rumplestiltskin placed Neal in the baby carrier which was sitting on the counter then removed his suit jacket and Belle noticed the wet spot on the back of his white shirt.

"The shirt's wet, too," she said as he sighed, removed his black silk tie with blue swirls then his shirt and undershirt and handed all the clothes to her. She held the clothing and the black silk tie in her arms as she looked at her husband and smiled. She remembered their wedding night and how shy he was about her seeing him naked and she admitted she liked feel of his smooth chest.

"Belle, there is a child present," he said with a stern look on his face like he knew what she was thinking and she blushed.

"Well, you're the one standing here with no shirt on," she teased and he gave her shocked look. Giggling while shaking his head, he snapped his fingers then was dressed in jeans, a black leather belt, a white t-shirt and brown slippers and she smiled. Neal looked at them, but wasn't happy about being sticky and started crying. The cry moved something in Rumplestiltskin when he picked Neal up, took the shirt from Belle and wiped Neal's face and neck. He handed her the shirt back then placed Neal against his shoulder and gently rubbed his back.

"Here now. It's alright. Papa's here," he whispered as he closed his eyes and Belle felt her heart hurting. She didn't want to correct him, but watched as he started pacing and hummed softly. She placed the clothes and the tie on the counter when she took her smart phone off the counter and recorded him pacing. Neal calmed down as Rumplestiltskin looked at him and smiled. "There. All better now."

"I think he needs a bath," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin gave Neal a silly look.

"Yes, he does smell like spoiled milk," he said and lifted Neal over his head while looking up at him. "Yes, you do!"

Neal squealed and wiggled in his hands and Rumplestiltskin lowered him until Neal's head rested against his shoulder. Belle put the smart phone on the counter as she walked to them and placed her hand on Rumplestiltskin's upper arm.

"Mary Margaret said the baby tub is in the bathroom," she said and he gave her a puzzled look.

"We're not going to bathe him in the sink?"

"No," Belle said as she picked the smart phone off the counter then they walked to the bedroom and headed for the bathroom. Rumplestiltskin looked at the plastic baby tub, bottles of baby bath, baby lotion, baby powder and baby shampoo, a plastic container with baby wipes and a tube of baby rash ointment, a yellow rubber duck, some diapers, some small washcloths and a blue hood bath towel and frowned.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"It's what we need to give him a bath."

"Are you serious? I used to bath my son in a bucket with just a cloth and some homemade soap," he said and Belle softly smiled.

"Hand him to me." she said and Rumplestiltskin handed Neal to her. She placed Neal on the counter then undid the snaps of the white sleeper with brown teddy bears printed on the sleeper and slid him out of the sleeper. Rumplestiltskin looked at the plastic diaper with blue ducks and he tilted his head to one side.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at the diaper.

"That is a diaper."

"Where are the pins?"

"They don't need them "

"Then how do you take it off?" he asked and Belle tried not to laugh.

"Fill the tub and I'll take this off," she said and he scrunched up his nose and went to the bathtub and filled the baby bath tub with just enough water. He carried the baby bathtub back to the counter when he placed the baby bathtub down and she smiled at him. "Mary Margaret said to place the duck in the water. She told me the blue dot on the bottom will tell us if the water is too hot."

"I could just place my hand in the water," he said as she placed the yellow rubber duck in the water and he noticed she had covered a certain part of Neal's anatomy with a washcloth. Belle lifted the yellow rubber duck out of the water when she looked at the blue dot and smiled.

"You can put him in the bath," she said and Rumplestiltskin gently lifted Neal off the counter and smiled, placing Neal in the water. Neal squeaked as he patted the water with his tiny hands and Rumplestiltskin saw the plastic frog in the plastic box on top of the toilet. He reached over as he picked up the plastic frog and tapped the flipper against the tip of Neal's nose. Belle tried not to giggle as she used the smart phone to take photos them and Rumplestiltskin made little croaking noises. She watched her husband move the plastic frog away then move the plastic frog closer and Neal reached for the plastic frog,

"No, it's mine," Rumplestiltskin said and Neal frowned then smiled when Rumplestiltskin handed him the plastic frog. He giggled as Neal reached for him and he leaned closer, allowing him to tap the flipper on the tip of his nose. "Right, let's get you clean."

Belle watched as he placed the plastic frog on the counter then looked at the bottles of baby shampoo and baby bath when he picked up a small washcloth and read the label on the baby bath. He squirted some of the clean liquid on the wash cloth when he started washing Neal and smiled. Neal squealed and wiggled as he tickled Neal's small feet and Belle felt like crying with happy tears. She took some pictures then placed the smart phone on the counter and picked up the baby shampoo bottle.

"I think it's time to wash his hair," she said and he took the shampoo bottle out of her hand. He looked at the label then placed some of the gold liquid in his hand and Neal looked up at him. Smiling, Rumplestiltskin washed Neal's hair then rinsed his hair and Neal frowned.

'Oh, it wasn't that bad," Rumplestiltskin teased then gently lifted Neal out of the water and placed him on the hooded bath towel. Belle noticed how quickly Rumplestiltskin covered Neal with the towel as he gently rubbed him dry and Neal wiggled on the counter. "Are you part wiggle wart? I have never seen someone wiggle so much."

Belle smiled as Neal gurgled and Rumplestiltskin looked at the diapers.

"I know what to do next, but I don't know how these work," he admitted and she gently rubbed her husband's arm.

"Let me do it," Belle said as he moved to let her take over and he leaned against the top of the counter and his lower arms dangled down.

"Don't forget to cover, Dearie," he said with a smile and she ruffled his hair, making him frown. "Do you want to get peed on?'

"No, but I have changed him," she said and he handed her the tube of diaper cream after reading the label. He watched her place the diaper on Neal then dress him in the sleeper she found on the counter and Rumplestiltskin stood up. He picked Neal off the counter then headed for the door while Belle watched him and he sat on the bed, holding Neal in his arms.

"So, I guess it's story time," Rumplestiltskin said while looking down at Neal then his heart jumped when Neal reached up, touching his nose. Tears threatened to fall as Rumplestiltskin blinked his eyes a few times then smiled.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked as she walked to the bed and sat down next to him.

"He touched my nose just like Bae did when he was his age," Rumplestiltskin softly said and kissed Neal's tiny knuckles. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as he leaned against her and she placed her arm around her husband's waist.

"You know, it feels like we're playing house. You're the papa, I'm the mama and Neal is…," she said and he gave her a concerned look.

"You want to have a baby with me?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yes, but it's just…I don't think…It's too soon."

"Yes, it is," he said and looked at Neal looking up at them. "But it doesn't mean it will never happen."

"So you do want more children?"

"Yes," he said, but wondered if they ever would once she found out the truth. He sat up while adjusting his hold on Neal then leaned against the pillows and smiled. "Now, once upon a time…"

Belle listened to him tell the story of a little prince who befriends a spinner and helps the spinner save his son from a wicked witch. She knew Neal couldn't understand most of what he was saying, but she felt her heart hurting when Rumplestiltskin described the horrid things the witch did to the spinner. In the end, the spinner and the little prince rescued the spinner's son and destroyed the witch, but the spinner died. Before he died, the spinner told the little prince he would always watch over him and Belle wiped the tears from her eyes. Neal had fallen asleep before he told what the witch had done as Rumplestiltskin smiled down at him and held Neal against his chest.

"He fell asleep before I finished," he said and Belle brushed some hair behind her husband's ear.

"I'm glad he did," she said and he gave her a confused look. "Is what you told him what Zelena did to you?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin sighed and lowered his head. Belle felt anger bubbling inside her as he placed Neal on the mattress then wrapped his arms around her and she placed her cheek against his shoulder. He wanted to ask her if she would approve of him killing Zelena now that she knew, but kept silent. He watched as Belle moved his chin so he faced her and moved closer, smiling at him. He knew what she was trying to do, and had been trying to do since he brought magic back, and carefully kissed her. They moved back as she smiled and he brushed some hair out of her shiny blue eyes. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, you were her prisoner. What she did was cruel and vicious. I'm glad that she's gone."

"Some of the things I did I wanted to do. Like what I did to Hook," he said and she pressed her lips together. Emma had told her that he drowned Hook and she had to use mouth to mouth to revive Hook. "What I did to the outlaw's son, I regretted it and told him I didn't want to do it."

"You mean you did something to Robin Hood's son?"

"He had shot an arrow at me, but I stopped the arrow and pointed the arrow at his son. I didn't want to. She was making me do it so he'd give me Regina's heart. I would never hurt a child so why would I deny him his son even if I didn't have mine?" he asked and she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Have you talked to Robin since?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"I think you should," she said as he sighed, went to lie on his side and closed his eyes. She watched him drift off to sleep when she kissed his cheek, carefully got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, going inside and closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mary Margaret wasn't sure if she was angry with David or impressed. He knew she had become over protective since Neal was born, but she didn't mind staying home. She missed so much after Emma was placed into the magic wardrobe and sent to this world. She knew they didn't a have choice, but she wondered sometimes what life would have been like if she had been with them when Regina cast the curse.

Would she have been a single mother?

Would Emma have been raised by David and Katherine?

Would she have been raised by Regina?

The thought of Regina raising her daughter still sent chills down her spine and Mary Margaret sighed, placing her hand on the door handle. Opening the door, she walked in when she closed the door and Belle walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh, you're home early," Belle said and Mary Margaret smiled.

"Yeah, turns out that David tricked me into going out," Mary Margaret said then looked toward the bedroom. "Is Neal asleep?"

"Yes, but I need to tell you something first."

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked, getting concerned.

"Well, he was getting really fussy and I…I called someone for some help."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I panicked."

"Who did you call?" Mary Margaret asked while walking to the bedroom then stopped when she saw Rumplestiltskin curled on the bed with Neal lying next to him. Both were sound asleep as Mary Margaret walked to the bed and saw how content both of them looked.

"Here," Belle said when she handed Mary Margaret her smart phone and pointed to the photos she had taken. Mary Margaret looked at the photos then at Rumplestiltskin when she frowned and titled her head to one side.

"How…how can this be? He's the Dark One."

"Before he was cursed, he was a father. In fact, he raised his son all by himself."

"He did?"

"Didn't Hook ever tell you about Milah? She was Rumple's wife. She left him and Neal when Neal was four and went to be with Hook."

"Wait, wait," Mary Margaret said then started pacing and handed Belle the smart phone. "She left her husband and child for Hook?"

"That's why Rumple hates him."

"I don't blame him," Mary Margaret said and gently sat on the edge of the bed near Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumple told me that the reason he took the curse was to prevent Neal from going to war. You do remember the Children's War."

"Yes, I remember reading about it. According to the story, the Dark One…," she said as she looked at Rumplestiltskin's back and wanted to reach over and stroke his hair. "He brought the children home, even the dead, and stopped the war."

"Yes, he did," Belle said with a smile and placed her hand on the top of Rumplestiltskin's foot.

"But he lost Neal anyway," Mary Margaret said softly when Rumplestiltskin sighed then rolled onto his back and placed his left hand on his chest. She looked at him when she smiled then noticed Neal was holding onto his pinkie. "This reminds me of when David puts him down for a nap. I come in to check and find both of them asleep on the bed. He even holds onto David's pinkie."

"I'm amazed he slept this long. He hasn't been sleeping since…"

"Since Zelena died?" Mary Margaret asked and placed her hand on top of his hand.

"Yes. At first I didn't think he did sleep, but I did find him on the couch or in bed, sound asleep. Now, I wake up and find him sitting in a chair in the den, looking at the fire, or he'd already be up and gone. If he does sleep, he calls out for Neal or he cries and begs me not to leave him."

"Have you taken him to see Archie?"

"No, and he would be too proud to go himself," Belle sighed and Mary Margaret wrapped her fingers around his fingers. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said and Belle gently placed her hands on the top of Rumplestiltskin's feet.

"If we hadn't gone back to our world, would we have had a funeral for him?" Belle asked and Mary Margaret looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"Of course we would have had one."

"And you would have come?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret said, nodding her head.

"That's nice to know, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said as they looked at him and he half opened his eyes.

"When did you wake up?" Belle asked.

"It was when you touched my foot."

"Is it true? You haven't been sleeping?" Mary Margaret asked and he looked at her.

"No, I haven't. But it's alright. I really don't need that much sleep," he said then looked at Neal. "He looks like you."

"I think he looks like David," she said then got up, walked around to the other side of the bed and frowned when she tried to pick Neal up. Not wanting to be separated, he whimpered and held tighter onto Rumplestiltskin's pinkie and she gave Rumplestiltskin a concerned look.

"I guess he doesn't want to be separated from me," he said with a smile and she placed Neal back on the bed. She watched Rumplestiltskin sit up then picked Neal up and she sat on the bed next to them. She watched Rumplestiltskin rocking Neal as he smiled and she saw the sweet look on his face then watched his face turn angry. "Believe me when I say I would have never let her get her hands on him if she wasn't controlling me."

"I believe you. Emma told me you kept apologizing in the barn, but she thought Regina should have let you get in a few punches."

"I wanted to kill her," he said while holding Neal against his chest and gently kissed the top of Neal's head. Mary Margaret moved closer when she placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, giving her a small smile.

"I'm amazed he wasn't terrified," Belle said, sitting near his feet.

"He was a very brave boy," Rumplestiltskin said when Neal reached up and touched his nose. Smiling, Rumplestiltskin gently moved Neal's hand down and Mary Margaret realized something.

"That's what it meant," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking at her.

"It was when we were at the naming ceremony. At first, I thought you were just scratching your nose, but you had this look on your face like you were remembering something."

"I was," Rumplestiltskin said softly and gently rocked Neal. "When he was your son's age, he touched my nose while I was crying."

"Why were you crying?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, he really seems to like you," she said and he smiled.

"Yes, he does," he said while rocking Neal and Neal looked up at him. "I take it the date didn't go well."

"He took me to the police station."

"Why did he do that?" Belle asked.

"Remember that thief who broke into the library?"

"Yes."

"David went to check on him and we found out he got out."

"Did you tell Emma?"

"David wanted us to find him."

"Did you?"

"Yes, and that's when I figured out David let him out so I could track him down."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, but I let him go after he confirmed that David set it all up," Mary Margaret said with a small smile and Belle softly laughed. They looked at Rumplestiltskin, but he had his eyes closed and his head was back. Neal was gumming on Rumplestiltskin's finger as Mary Margaret gently moved Rumplestiltskin's finger and Belle softly shook his foot.

"Hm?" Rumplestiltskin sighed as he opened his eyes and looked at them. "Sorry."

"I think I better take him home," Belle said as she got up and Rumplestiltskin looked from her to Neal and frowned.

"I'm fine right here, Darling," he said and she smiled. He gently rocked Neal when he looked at Mary Margaret then at Neal. "Alright, Dearie, it's time for us to go. I know. We were having fun playing house, but Mama's home now. So be a good boy."

Mary Margaret held her arms out when he placed Neal in her arms then got off the bed and walked to Belle.

"I'll call you if we need a sitter," Mary Margaret said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. " And you can come and help her. Just remember. No kissing around the baby."

Belle cupped her mouth to prevent herself from laughing and Mary Margaret saw the bright blush moving across Rumplestiltskin's cheeks.

"I can't believe it. I made you blush," Mary Margaret teased when he sighed, rolling his eyes and giggled.

"Good night," he said with a nod of his head when he wrapped his arms around Belle and they vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Mary Margaret softly laughed as she rocked Neal then sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

_The Forest_

Robin watched the fire as he thought about Regina and wondered how things had gone so wrong. He thought he would be thrilled to have his wife, Marion, back from the dead, but a part of him wish she had stayed dead. He loved Regina and the dream of them spending the rest of their lives together had gone up in smoke. He watched Roland heading for their tent for the night and sighed.

"He is a handsome boy," a voice said behind him and he turned, seeing Rumplestiltskin standing behind him. Removing the dagger from his belt, Robin stood up while holding the dagger tightly in his hand and Rumplestiltskin sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "I am not here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" Robin demanded.

"I am here to apologize," Rumplestiltskin sighed and Robin frowned, putting the dagger away.

"You want to apologize?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"Yes, but not to you," he said then looked toward the tent. Robin was shocked as he nodded his head and walked to the tent. A few seconds later he came out of the tent and was carrying Roland in his arms. Placing Roland on his feet, Robin watched as Rumplestiltskin knelt down on his haunches and smiled. "Hello."

"Hello," Roland said then looked up at Robin. "Why is he here, Papa?"

"I wish to apologize for scaring you," Rumplestiltskin said and Roland frowned.

"You sank me into the ground," he said with a pout and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, what did your papa tell you?"

"He said someone made you do it so you could get Regina's heart."

"Yes, that's what happened. I never meant to scare or hurt you."

"But the arrow…."

"Yes, I know," Rumplestiltskin said and was surprised when Roland moved closer and took his hand.

"Papa said you lost your little boy," he said and Rumplestiltskin saw the sadness in his eyes.

"He died," Rumplestiltskin sighed and Roland moved closer. Before he could stand up, Roland placed his arms around his neck and hugged him. Smiling, he stood up while holding onto Roland and Roland wrapped his legs around his waist. Robin smiled as Rumplestiltskin hugged Roland then Roland moved back and smiled. "Look at those dimples."

Roland giggled when Rumplestiltskin tickled him then put him on his feet and patted the top of Roland's head.

"_I don't believe this. How can this be the same creature who took pleasure in torturing me? Maybe the pain I saw in his eyes was real,"_ Robin thought and sighed.

"Am I forgiven?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Roland nodded his head. Roland ran to his papa when purple smoke swirled around Rumplestiltskin and he vanished. Roland looked up at his papa when he took his hand and they walked to the tent, going inside.

_Gold's Victorian_

The purple smoke swirled then faded as Rumplestiltskin walked to the bed and looked at Belle. She was sound asleep as he smiled and titled his head to one side. He wondered how long it will be before the bed would be empty again and his heart ached in his chest. Sighing, he walked around to her side of the bed when he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Belle smiled, but didn't wake up when he straightened up and sighed. He then looked at her smart phone sitting on the night table when he picked up the smart phone and walked to the chair near the window. Sitting down, he looked at the smart phone when he pushed the icon for photos and he saw the photos she took of him and Neal. He also saw the video clip when he pushed the button and watching him pacing while rocking Neal.

"Belle," he sighed as he looked at the photos and smiled. He enlarged the photo of him and Neal smiling at each other during the bath and Neal was reaching out for him.

_"Delete them,"_ a voice said in his head.

"No," he whispered.

_"She's going to delete them once she finds out what you've done."_

"Shut up," he hissed through his teeth.

_"Delete them and forget about having children with her. It will never happen."_

"Shut up!" he growled louder when the light came on and he looked over at the bed.

"Rumple, what are you doing?" Belle asked as he got up and walked to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he handed her the smart phone and she saw that he was looking at the photos. "Why were you looking at these?"

"I…I wanted to," he said and she smiled, touching his hand.

"Are you angry that I took them?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"I love your smile in this one," she said then sighed. "I miss that smile."

"I miss it, too," he said and she felt her heart hurting. He took the smart phone then looked at the photo and smiled. Waving his hand, a frame with the photo appeared on the night table near her side of the bed and she moved closer, kissing his cheek

"Come to bed," she said as he handed her the smart phone then stood up, waved his hands so he was now dressed in dark blue silk pajamas and got into bed. She snuggled next to him as her head rested on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She drifted back to sleep as he looked at the ceiling and tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

_**A/N: Sorry for the sad ending, but Rumple's story hasn't been happy lately. More so now that he's been banished. I do understand Belle was hurt, but what she did was cruel. Some fans are saying he deserved it. He didn't. He's cursed. He needs love and understanding, not being abandoned again by someone he thought loved him.**_


End file.
